


Polaroid

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jacob and queenie have a daughter named honeybee, she Runs This Show, she's sometimes called honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: Newt was captured on Credence’s film the very first time entirely by accident, his gangly frame leaning against the window as he conversed with Tina about politics with a half finished cigarette held rather precariously between his long fingers. It was rather hard to catch Newt as relaxed as he was in that photograph, and once it was fully developed he tucked it safely in his pocket.otherwise known as: the fic where credence has an instant camera and is told to photograph what he loves and finds out that he loves newt the most.





	1. i. what is love?

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, everyone! budding photographer credence barebone is currently my favorite aesthetic and i hope you guys agree. as always, if you like my work please leave kudos and/or a comment!! also it's my personal headcanon that credence is a cute spring flowerboy (◡‿◡✿).

Credence had grown used to entirely forgetting his birthday while he lived with Mary Lou as his birthday usually fell around the Easter Season. The woman didn't see any point in celebrating a such a ‘selfish occasion’ during a season of sacrifice so while Credence had started _pretending_ that his birthday didn't exist, Mary Lou had once had every intention of ensuring that it didn't. 

Credence had turned over in his bed with the intention of catching at least thirty minutes more of sleep when he felt several small boxes roll down against his stomach. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the dark haired boy sat up and tilted his head when he saw three meticulously wrapped boxes along with a card nestled beside him. 

He’d never woken _up_ with presents before! With a happy smile curling his lips, he lifted the pink envelope that had his name written in Queenie’s elegant hand and dark pink ink. The birthday card enclosed was rather childish, but he loved it all the same. 

It was a mottled blue and white background, with ‘If You Want A Polite, Quiet Observation of Your Birthday…’ in block letters and a rather blockish gray rabbit sitting on the ‘o’ of ‘polite’ on the front. Credence was giggling even before he opened the card to be greeted with Shout by Ronald Isley and the words ‘THEN YOU SHOULDN’T BE SUCH AN AWESOME PERSON!’ emblazoned boldly on the yellow background. The card itself was clearly Jacob’s idea and the very idea of his friends arguing over what card was _perfect_ for him made him do a little wiggle in his place on the bed. 

A small slip of paper had fallen from the card when he'd opened it, and Credence lifted the familiar stationary to read Newt’s messy penmanship.

 _Credence,_

_If you open this before we return to the flat — happy birthday! I’m afraid we're all terrible procrastinators, but I did wish you a happy birthday at midnight.. Anyway! We should be back shortly and I’m not entirely sure as to what Queenie’s bought you, but she said to think of what you love when using it.. I imagine that's perfect advice, as this is Queenie and she knows almost all there is to know._

_I hope you enjoy your peaceful morning before our return!_

_Yours,_  
_Newt Scamander_

Credence smiled fondly at the note, setting it aside with a budding warmth in his heart. With Newt’s relay of Queenie’s advice at the forefront of his mind, he picked up the largest of the boxes – even if it was still rather small – and very meticulously lifted the flaps of the multicolored ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’ wrapping paper so he could have it for safe keeping in his notebook. Underneath the paper that he had no doubt was Jacob’s pick, was a small black instant camera. 

‘Think of what you love’.. Take pictures of the things he loves? Credence could certainly do that. The issue was, he couldn't pinpoint which things he loved enough to immortalize on film. Weighing the small black camera in its rose pink case, he looked around his room until his dark eyes landed on the box of succulents and cacti taking in the warm sun of the first day of spring. 

Credence climbed out of the bed, settling on his knees in front of his windowsill and lifting his camera up to his eye to take a picture of his beloved plants. When the little rectangle of film popped up from the top of the camera, he held it carefully in his hand as the warm sunlight came to life on the white background. The soft greens and reds of his succulents soon followed, nestled happily in their enchanted terra-box. 

He couldn't just take ten pictures of his plants, though… Could he? He loved _them_ , certainly, but there had to be other things out there. Suddenly struck by an idea, Credence grabbed the black leather notebook that Tina had given him as an early birthday present and began to make a list — but after he photographed it. He did love how nice the notebook felt in his hands. 

—

_Things I Love; 03/21/17_

_-My plants; Photographed_  
_-This journal I'm writing in; Photographed_  
_-Flowers????_  
_-Lush!_  
_-That one dog I pass every day_  
_-My friends!!!!_  
_-Honeybee_  
_-Strawberries_  
_-Strawberry cake_  
_-Modesty, I get to see her tomorrow!_  
_-Farmers Markets_  
_-Books_  
_-To Be Continued_

—

Flickering flames danced at the top of Credence’s birthday cake and he's positively enchanted by them, the camera lifting before he can stop himself. It looked so very sweet; perfectly decorated and if the fresh strawberries decorating the second tier — he'd never had a birthday cake, let alone one that was more then one level! — were anything to go by it's a strawberry cake. He held the developing film carefully in his hand before showing it proudly to Queenie. 

“You've got quite the eye, Creedy!” She gave him a cherry scented kiss to the cheek before striking a pose from where she stood by the stove. “Take a picture of me! Just make sure you get my good side!”

“You don't have a bad side!” Jacob called, coming into the frame right before Credence snapped the picture to kiss his wife on the cheek. The resulting picture warmed Credence and he gave it to little Honeybee with her missing front teeth to hold after he'd taken a picture of it on his phone. 

“Mommy, Daddy, lookie! Unkie Creedy took a picture of you!” She held it up high, standing on her toes to make sure that her parents could see her precious cargo. As discreetly as he could manage with the camera’s obtrusive flash, Credence snapped a picture of that too. 

Seraphina, who terrified Credence with her regality but whose love of Tina assured him that she wasn't a terrible person, had a beautiful side profile and after asking shyly if he could photograph her his camera perfectly captured the way the sun reflected off of her warm skin – and the loving look Tina sent her in the background. 

Newt was captured on Credence’s film the very first time entirely by accident, his gangly frame leaning against the window as he conversed with Tina about politics with a half finished cigarette held rather precariously between his long fingers. It was rather hard to catch Newt as relaxed as he was in that photograph, and once it was fully developed he tucked it safely in his pocket. 

Aside from the first picture of his succulents, his first box of film was spent photographing his friends enjoying his birthday with him – which was really all he could ask for. 

—

_Newt swinging Honeybee up to kiss her on her nose, laughing all the while as the little girl made soft and giggly buzzing noises._

_Tina and Seraphina’s heads tucked together, small secretive smiles on their faces after Credence had opened their shared present – a lush gift card that would get much love and use._

_The picture of Jacob and Queenie, half candid-half posed, so sweet and pleasant that you could feel their love through the film sheet._

_Honeybee bouncing on the tip of her toes to show her parents just how happy they were._

_A very carefully shot selfie of the group of them clustered together to fit into the frame; Newt’s head thrown back in an unrestrained laugh, Queenie and Tina kissing Credence on either cheek, Seraphina stealthily holding bunny ears behind her girlfriend’s head while Jacob held a wriggling and sugar-high Honeybee on his hip, broad grins on both of their faces._

_Credence’s beautiful cake, with a distracted but pleased Newt in the background._

Credence slid each picture into a slot of the little rose gold album Seraphina had given him, pulling the picture of Newt he had pocketed out and hesitantly sliding it into place as well. 

—

_Things I've Photographed; 3/21/17_

_-Plants_  
_-Journal_  
_-Jacob & Queenie_  
_-Tina & Seraphina_  
_-Strawberries on a strawberry cake!!_  
_-My friends!_  
_-Honeybee!_ _-This journal.._

—

Credence closed his journal and set it atop the album, smiling over at his assorted gifts with a warm sensation nestled into his core. Perhaps he was overthinking his task, but the film was so limited that he wanted to make sure that _every_ picture he took was perfect – like the one of Newt that he felt perfectly encompassed a side of the man that not many had the distinct pleasure of seeing. Letting out a pleased sigh, the boy settled down in bed to go to sleep. He'd take more pictures tomorrow – when the light was better and he'd gotten more rest.


	2. ii. tell me what is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence gets more comfortable with his camera, and spends some time with Modesty and Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back in business with this chapter, where i've taken a little experimental route with the description of the photos. tell me how you feel about them? also i promise this is getting somewhere.

_A lazy sunrise,_  
_golden sunlight filtering_  
_through light gray curtains._  
_There's a light silhouette of_  
_a bird on a tree limb, singing_  
_it's typical morning call._  
_— april 12th, 2017_

Credence slid the picture over the dainty cafè table to Newt before lifting his latte to sip the warm cinnamon coffee. It felt..strange to share a scene from his morning with him, almost intimate since the shot had come from Credence laying on his side in bed, but Newt held the little image with absolute care. 

“You're an incredible shot, Credence. I can barely unlock my phone in the morning, and you've managed to take one of the best polaroid shots I’ve seen as _dawn_ broke. Brilliant.” There was no sense of false praise in Newt’s tone, this accent looping and kind as he lifted his head a measure to smile at Credence. 

He wanted to capture that smile, keep it safe on film in an album that only he would ever see. Shyly, Credence took the photo back to tuck it back into the sleeve album he kept in his backpack. “Thank you, but the camera does most of the work.” Newt stirred his tea silently, his eyes slanted down as he carefully contemplated his next words. 

“The technical work,” he said, measured and soft as his curled fringe fell carelessly into his eyes, “but you chose the shot and aimed the camera _just_ right. The work is equal, I think. What did you want to shoot today?”

“There's a street festival on Third Avenue that I wanted to check out, if you're willing to come with me? Modesty will be there with her foster family because it's right in front of their building.”

“Only if you let me take a few pictures of you and Modesty.” It wasn't a real condition, Credence knew, but he smiled and agreed anyway. Newt had an eye for photography himself – though he preferred iPhones – and Credence trusted him to get an incredible shot. 

—

 _Modesty picking through a tent_  
_full of crystals and charms,_  
_delight on her round face. Newt_  
_lingers behind her, his long fingers_  
_in the process of lifting a blue goldstone_  
_star from the pile of gems._

 _The star cradled in Newt’s hands,_  
_the silver flecks in it reflecting the_  
_sun and creating a most fletching glint._

_Credence’s wrist held next to Newt and_  
_Modesty’s, blue goldstone, goldstone_  
_and hematite bracelets on each of_  
_their wrists._

_The crowd at large, milling around,_  
_checking stands and eating street_  
_meat while laughing and linking arms._

_Modesty, beaming, eyes closed_ ,  
_an artist pausing in their_  
_careful painting of a flower on her_  
_cheek._  
_— april 15th, 2016_

—

Newt was dimly aware of almost every time Credence lifted the camera in his general direction and stepped back to avoid being the focus of the frame. Being the center of attention unsettled him, no matter how discreet Credence was. 

“Give me that,” he eventually said, holding out his fingers for the pink cased camera with a smile. “You said that I could take a picture of you and Modesty!”

The raven haired boy laughed gently, waving his sister over from where she was staring wide-eyed at an artist’s work nearby. “Sorry, I just.. Got carried away?” He tilted his head, playfully poking one of Modesty’s little twin buns. 

“Just..act natural, okay?” Newt rubbed his fingers over the leather case in thought, watching as the siblings linked hands and wove through the crowd together. He waited until they both forgot he had the camera in his hands to snap the picture, holding it carefully in one hand while he put the case’s strap over his shoulder. 

—

 _Modesty points excitedly at_  
_a stand with flowers, her hand_  
_holding tightly to her big brother’s._  
_Credence’s head turns just so,_  
_his attention caught in the same_  
_way hers was, his dark eyes_  
_lighting up as the corner of his_  
_lips start to curl in delight._  
_— april 15th, 2017_

—

Newt smiled down at the film as it finished developing, almost tempted to keep it for himself before he remembered that he could take a picture on his phone. As he slid it back into his pocket, he tapped Credence on the shoulder and offered him both film and camera again. 

“I think I see why you like it so much.”

Credence tilted his head, smiling softly. “What? Taking pictures?”

“Through the polaroid. It shrinks the world to this small little rectangle and puts everything in focus. It's awfully calming, I reckon.” He knew it was, but it wasn't polite to assume things about one’s friends. It was a nice sensation, though, being able to focus on a concentrated version of the world. 

He seemed to be contemplating the statement before his smile widened just so and he spun Modesty to keep her attention. “It is. It's very nice.” 

“Newt, Newt! Can I take a picture of you?” Modesty asked, curling her little fingers around Credence’s camera as she tilted her head up towards him. Credence surrendered the camera silently and Newt lifted his hands in agreement. 

“Whatever pleases the lady.”

She let Credence instruct her on how to aim and shoot the camera, lifting her head up to Newt’s face before pressing the button and grinning as the film came out of the top. “I want one!”

“For your birthday.” Credence laughed, taking the picture and trying to hide the way his breath caught. 

—

 _Newt shyly rubbing the back of his neck,_  
_his smile lines bright, curls shielding his_  
_eyes as he's caught mid laugh by_  
_Modesty’s giggling hands. Blurred,_  
_but beautiful._  
_— april 15th, 2017_

—

He'd seen so many beautiful things in his Art History course, and in his perusal of the internet, but there was something wonderful about Newt’s raw, awkward beauty. Credence didn't have the word for it yet, but he certainly admired Newt’s ability to look picture perfect whether he wanted to or not. 

“Do you want to keep it?” He asked after they'd dropped Modesty back off with her parents, a Starbucks iced tea held carefully in his hand as his camera bounced against his side. 

“Keep what?” Newt’s head tilted as he looked at Credence, his own Earl Grey tea a few centimeters from his full lips. “The photograph?”

At Credence’s nod, he shook his head and took a sip of his tea. “No, I took a picture of it on my phone and I think it's better in your hands anyway. You’ll take good care of it, you take good care of all of your pictures.” Newt was hard pressed to dust his apartment most days, due to personal laziness and long hours cataloguing creatures. 

And volunteering at his neighborhood animal shelter; Newt Scamander was a busy man. 

Credence chuckled softly, stopping at the stoop of his apartment building to dig his keys out of his backpack. “Thanks for coming with me today, by the way. I really appreciate it.” 

“I love adventures.” Newt grinned, giving Credence a friendly clap on the back. “If I’m not too busy, I’ll go anywhere in the city you want me to, Credence. Just ask.” 

“Of course. Get home safe!”

“I might trip on my face, but this tea was three dollars so I have to walk carefully.” He inclined his head with a secretively smile, heading off to catch the bus crosstown to his own place. 

Credence tried to rub the blush from his cheeks as he let himself into the lobby, smiling so brightly he surprised himself. Newt Scamander was...doing things to him. Things he didn't understand just yet. 

—

_Things I’ve Photographed; 4/15/17_

_-Modesty (x2)_  
_-Crowds at the Fair_  
_-Newt holding goldstone_  
_-Pretty Bracelets!_  
_-Newt’s Smile – taken by Modesty_  
_-Myself & Modesty – taken by Newt_

_Things I Want To Photograph_

_-Endless, apparently_


	3. iii. tender love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!! i'm sorry this took me so long, i sprained my ankle last week & the week before that i was with my gf so i've been a busy little bee. but! here we are! also, newt's birthday is anywhere between january 1st& august 31st so... i went with summer baby. anyway!!! i hope you enjoy!

_6/20/17_

_I feel as if I am discovering more things_  
_about myself as I take pictures with my_  
_instant camera. The most important of_  
_these things is probably a love of_  
_photography that my old foster mother_  
_would have never allowed. It's a nice art,_  
_an intimate and soft art, and I was never_  
_someone who could draw well. Any sort_  
_of quiet expression is something I like_  
_and can get behind._

 _But, this all started on my birthday, the_  
_first one I’ve ever happily celebrated,_  
_when I was given a black instant_  
_camera and told to take pictures of the_  
_things I loved. The more pictures that I_  
_take, the more I see that there are a_  
_few things that I love more than the rest._

_–The plants on my windowsill, most of which I raised from seeds._  
_–The local dog park_  
_–Jacob & Queenie’s bakery, little Honeybee_  
_–My friends_  
Newt. 

_There are so many of my pictures in which Newt is the main focus, and I can't seem to wrap my brain around just why that is. I'm going to ask Queenie, tonight. I hope she has some inside on the matter…_

x, Credence 

—

“Photography is a really intimate art,” Queenie said softly, passing the small photographs between her painted fingernails. Credence was tempted to take a picture of that, but his camera was stashed atop his dresser, and he wanted to focus on Queenie’s words. 

“Which, if these pictures say anything about how you approach photography, you already know. You really like taking pictures of Newt, dontcha honey?” She smiled kindly at the flush on Credence’s high cheekbones and paused at a picture that only had Newt’s hand bringing a cup of tea to his parted lips. “Your camera loves him.”

“I don't..think that it's just the camera..” He admitted, turning his eyes to the picture and fighting the distinct urge to take it from Queenie and hide it forever. 

—

 _“Ow-- Credence, that flash is a weapon!” Newt set down the cup of tea in his hands, narrowing his eyes to try and focus through the white flashing past his eyes. He was smiling, though, and Credence was tempted to take another picture just to capture that. “May I see it?”_

_“No! It's actually quite terrible.” He laughed, shyly, holding the developing picture with an unmistakable tenderness. Even though the picture wasn't done, he knew it was far better than he could have imagined. He didn't want to hand it over, so he'd..lied. A small, forgivable, lie._

—

Queenie seemed to be mulling Credence’s words over, moving the picture into a previously sorted pile with the delicacy that came with knowing that something carried a great amount of importance. 

Was Credence simply that transparent? Or was Queenie just that good at reading people? He'd never know. 

“You know, I don't think that it's just the camera, either. And,” she added, sensing Credence’s unease, “I think that you should use the camera to tell him as much.”

Credence couldn't help but laugh at that suggestion, holding out his hands to take the pictures back from her. It was a kind suggestion, and even a smart one, but Credence was not one to flirt with rejection. “I don't think I’ll be telling him.”

Newt and his smile were too precious to lose in person, no matter how many times Credence had captured it on film. 

“Think on it, honey. You never know what someone else is thinking!” She rested her little hand on his with a bright twinkle in her eye and Credence managed a small chuckle. He never knew what someone else was thinking, but Queenie sure did. 

—

 _Calloused and long fingers_  
_rest on a wooden table,_  
_absently caressing the_  
_patterned wood the way_  
_one would their lover –_  
_laying lazy and close in_  
_bed._

_‘Newt’ spelled ‘Noot’_  
_in messy, rushed sharpie_  
_on a white cup, ‘Credence’_  
_written just as messy_  
_beside it._

_A freckled profile captured_  
_in black and white, a half_  
_amused smile curling on_  
_full lips._

_Impossibly long legs in_  
_grass stained jeans,_  
_equally dirt stained hands_  
_splayed out on either side_  
_of thighs._

_Strawberry juice stained lips_  
_and fingers._  
_Baskets overflowing with_  
_sweet and ripe strawberries._

—

Credence had the ability to rest in denial for days, if not weeks at a time, but every time he sorted through his pictures and was confronted with every picture of Newt he’d taken the rushing waters of Denial receded until he was only able to come to one conclusion: he had more than platonic feelings for Newt. 

It was a startling conclusion, but..not entirely unexpected. 

Unfortunately, he came to this conclusion a few short minutes before he was supposed to meet Newt to go peach picking. Part of him was nervous to face his friend – because First and Foremost, Newt would always be Credence’s first and dearest friend – after his sudden revelation, but the artistic part of him grabbed his trusty camera and was more than excited to take more pictures of Newt. 

Internal conflict was no stranger to him, after all, so he wasn't afraid that he would make a fool of himself even as he rushed down the stairs. 

“You're late.” Newt accused playfully, leaning his freckled arms atop the rental car as he winked at Credence. “What were you doing, hm?”

“I think you're simply early.” It was a quip he'd picked up from Queenie, and Credence lifted his phone to snap a picture of the surprise on Newt’s face. It didn't have the same charm as the polaroid, but he rather liked it all the same. “Time for a road trip?”

“Time for a road trip.” He agreed, shaking his head to clear it before climbing into the car and leaning over to open Credence’s door for him. Today was going to be..Interesting. 

A good interesting, Newt thinks, as he watches Credence settle in the passenger seat before tapping the gps and starting the journey to New Jersey for peach picking. 

—

 _Rows and rows of peach trees,_  
_heavy with their ripened and_  
_sweet burdens._

_Credence gently stroking the_  
_branch of a tree, his lips parted_  
_in question. Credence smiling_  
_as he easily plucks the biggest_  
_and sweetest peaches._

_Newt balancing the bucket full_  
_of fruit on his hip, smiling with_  
_a shyness as sweet as the peach_  
_he held up to his lips._

_Newt’s peach stained fingers._  
_Newt’s soft curls disappearing_  
_round a tree._  
_Newt & Credence’s boots,_  
_standing together in fresh_  
_cut grass._  
_Newt with a stick of honey_  
_caught between his teeth._  
_Newt lifting a little girl to_  
_pick the highest and sweetest_  
_peach._

_NewtNewtNewt._

_— peach picking adventures_

—

Credence was almost sure that he spent the entire ride home asleep, the radio and Newt singing softly along with it lulling him into an unwilling nap. He woke briefly when Newt parked in front of his building, staying conscious long enough to help Newt carry the peaches up into the apartment Credence shared with Tina before he slumped against Newt’s back. 

“Stay..” Even from their proximity, Newt had to strain to hear Credence’s soft voice. He should go home – and after putting Credence in his bed, he would. After all, it seemed that Tina was away and if left to his own devices, the dark haired boy would fall asleep on the floor. 

“I should go home..” He mumbled softly as he carefully turned to gather the gangly boy in his arms. “Have to feed the cat. Pickett gets immeasurably grumpy when I am not there to ignore…” Newt trailed off when he felt the soft puff of Credence’s warm breath against the crook of his neck. The boy wasn't asleep yet, but Newt could tell by the way his long lashes fell on his cheeks and how he rubbed his cheek against Newt’s shoulder that it wasn't long before he would be. 

And Newt couldn't bare to leave him that way. 

“I suppose I could stay for a bit..” 

Carefully, Newt guided Credence into his bedroom, mindful of the little whines that left his lips in complaint of being moved so much. Silly boy.. he thought fondly as he went about divesting Credence of his stained boots and jeans before tucking him into the soft black blanket. “Sleep well..” He pressed a soft kiss to Credence’s forehead and ignored the way his stomach twisted in an unfamiliar way. Perhaps he was simply tired. 

That explained why he fell asleep beside Credence, of course. But not why his arm rested lightly on his slim waist. 

—

_6/24/17_

_Yesterday, Newt and I went peach picking_  
_and I realized that Queenie just might be_  
_right about my feelings about Newt. I do_  
_not know if the summer sun or the smell_  
_of fresh peaches in the air softened me_  
_to the idea of loving him, but I am...glad_  
_that I have been softened._

_I think he fell asleep beside me after we_  
_got to the apartment.. I would take a picture_  
_but that's rather invasive and I do not want_  
_to disturb his rest – with his hours at the_  
_shelter, he doesn't get much of it._

_Queenie said I should use my photos to_  
_tell him… I think I can. Newt’s birthday is_  
_next week and I have...a very tenuous_  
_plan._

_x, Credence_

—

When Newt left that afternoon with his share of the peaches, Credence left shortly after to buy himself two small, blue albums. The thought of his photos resting in their plastic boxes made him grab two more black ones for his own storage and piece of mind. 

As he waited in line to check out, he picked up a ‘GOOD VIBES ONLY’ pin that he figured would look good on Newt’s favorite yellow backpack. It was a small start, but one that made Credence smile almost uncharacteristically to the young person ringing him up.

“You look like you've got a plan,” they said conversationally and Credence laughed shyly, tucking the piece of his ponytail that fell out behind his ear. 

“Yeah, I do..”

“I hope whoever it's for enjoys it. Have a good day!”

“Me too – and you too!” 

Yes, Credence certainly has a plan. 

—

Picking the pictures of Newt he liked enough to share with the man was easily one of the more difficult things that Credence had to do in his life. It wasn't that some were ugly, or not worth having — or that there were some that Credence just didn't like.

There were simply too many to choose from. 

Eventually, after spending hours sorting through his pictures and carefully dating each and every one, he realized that there was a far easier way to go about organizing this gift. 

Credence took a gold sharpie and wrote _Our Adventures_ on the front of both little albums before he took a breath and got to work on putting each picture in order. 

The filled albums were set in a box where they could sit comfortably and wrapped in the same obnoxious wrapping paper as Credence’s birthday presents. A delicate little card was tucked into the ribbon securing the box that read: _Happy birthday, Newt! Don't open this until you're alone, okay? It's a little..private. I hope you enjoyed our little adventures as much as I did._

_Yours,_  
_Credence Barebone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made this far bless you & hit me up [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com) on tumblr to be my friend. i love friends. comments & kudos keep me going!!!


	4. iv. love me right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence gives Newt the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! so, a few notes for this fic. 
> 
> first and foremost, i would like to thank the credence barebone defense squad for supporting me & standing with me throughout this whole fic and i wouldn't have finished it without you guys so: for real, _thank you_. 
> 
> secondly, newt has always been genderfluid in this fic, but as a genderfluid person imma tell you, sometimes you just feel like one gender. over the course of the timeline, credence captured newt in primarily 'masculine' moments. 
> 
> thirdly, thank you to you guys! for liking & reading this fic! you are all the realest & i appreciate you all!

Credence wasn't the only person who'd decided to surprise Newt for their birthday, but he certainly thought that the arrival of Newt’s older brother outshined _anything_ he could have come up with. As he understood it, the siblings hadn't seen each other in a few years because of conflicting schedules, so Credence dutifully captured a picture of Theseus lifting his younger sibling off of their feet while Newt clung to him and fought off tears.

Theseus shook hands with the enthusiasm of those who've found their way and Credence excused himself to pop his knuckles and decompress – meeting new people always made him hunch his shoulders and try to disappear. On his way to the kitchen, his hazel eyes caught his small box and he considered taking it back.

Maybe it wasn't time, not with Theseus and his big laugh, blond hair, and bright smile…

“Leave the box.” Queenie’s voice wafted over to him from where she was pouring drinks with a level of skill Credence dreamed of, her blue eyes soft and knowing as she inclined her head for Credence to stand beside her.

Her post at the kitchen offered them a television like view of Honeybee attaching a silly party hat to Theseus’ head, giggling madly as the man snatched her up in his arms to tickle to the delight of everyone in attendance. Credence allowed himself a small smile before he turned his attention to Queenie and whispered, “why should I..? Nothing could compare to a visit from their older brother..”

“You don't know that~” She sing-songed before setting the drinks on a tray and gently bumping Credence in the hip. “Newt likes _gestures_ , not big words, or showy appearances. They like little things. Like whatever you've got in that box of yours. Trust yourself, honey! We all do.”  

He'd never...trusted himself before, but he certainly could try. If Queenie believed in him – and if she was to be believed about everyone else’s opinions, as she often was – Credence could certainly give Newt the box. 

Or, he _hoped_ that he could, at least…

—

_Jacob carrying Newt’s birthday_

_cake with the utmost care, careful_

_not to blow out the candles as he_

_grins broadly._

_Newt covering their face in_

_embarrassment, a blush_

_visible in between the spaces_

_their fingers left, the flickering_

_light from their candles dancing_

_along the backs of their hands._

_Theseus clapping his sibling on_

_the back, handing over a beautiful_

_leather bound notebook with their_

_initials._

_Seraphina playfully putting a bow_

_in Newt’s curly bangs._  

_Little Honeybee linking fingers with_

_them to show off their matching_

_friendship bracelets._

_—_

“You want me to open this later?” Newt asked softly, brushing their fingers over the edges of the box as they sit down next to Credence. The rest of their friends are being distracted by Theseus telling a story about his time in the air force, and Credence wonders of Newt asked him to do as much.

“If you don't mind? It's…a little personal.” He tried to will the flush from his cheeks, ducking his head and starting to count every fray in the knees of his jeans. He managed to make it to 25 before Newt spoke again.

“I don't mind. Would you like to be here when I open it?”

 _Yes_ . “No, that's okay.. Call me if you like it, though?” _Please like it_.

Newt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Credence’s cheek, tacky, because of the vanilla scented gloss they wore. “I will.”

—

There was a certain magic in the way Credence took his photographs that made any thing that he captured on film more beautiful than it appeared in real life. A simple table with flowers arranged on it looked like a still life painting, peach trees flowed with an ethereal light, towers of books in an old bookshop looked almost fantastical.

And then there was the way that Credence photographed Newt.. It wasn't lesser, there wasn't any less attention put into these photos in comparison to the others but there was..something different there, something Newt couldn't put their finger on exactly.

Every picture of Newt, whether or not their face was in it, was shot with a bit of tenderness. They were softer and personal, and even pictures where Newt looked undignified or tired looked like _art_.

Looking at them, Newt _felt_ like art. They felt important and...loved.

Newt had only felt truly loved by their brother, and they _knew_ that they were loved by their friends but it didn't feel like this. It didn't make their stomach fill with the tramping of a whole _zoo_. It didn't make their cheeks heat with pleasure..

It didn't feel the same way that being around Credence and being the subject of Credence’s photographs felt. There was _something_ it did feel like, though..

Newt reached for their phone, unlocking it swiftly and opening the album with the same title as the two Credence had given him: _Our Adventures_.

—

_Credence, cradling large bouquets_

_in his arms, beaming over the tops_

_of the bright blooms._

_Credence, laying between rows of_

_strawberries, hands resting on his_

_stomach. He appeared to be napping,_

_lips curled into a barely visible smile._  

_Credence, sitting atop Newt’s car and_

_trying to navigate his way through his_

_very first game of pokémon._

_A selfie, Newt’s head resting on his_

_shoulder as Credence took a picture_

_of something in the distance._

_Credence, in awe of a butterfly landing_

_in his outstretched hand._

_Pickett curled up in Credence’s lap._

_—_

Newt laughed softly, almost embarrassed, at the fact that they hadn't managed to realize the language that he and Credence spoke fluently and had silently said ‘I love you’ in for months.

_Photography._

“Newt, you going to bed any time soon?” Theseus asked, leaning into the living room and tilting his head curiously as he observed his sibling pouring over their cellphone and two miniature photo albums. “Are those your present from Credence?”

“No and yes.” Newt replied as they tried to calm the two-step their heart had decided to pick up. “I have..I have something to do. Can you pass me the printer for my phone? It's right beside you.” 

Theseus, entirely too familiar with his sibling’s whims and antics, handed the printer – plus the little box of film that sat beside it – to Newt. “Whatever it is, I hope it works out.” He paused, pointing to a little piece of parchment sticking out of the box.

“Private.” They snatch up the little note and wave Theseus away to read it in peace — though they clearly underestimated how annoying their older brother was. Theseus plucked the paper from their hand and cleared his throat to read it. “‘ _Dearest Newt,’_ oh, you're _dearest_?”

“I'm going to flay you alive!” Newt complained, standing up to take the paper back without ripping it. “Go _away_ , this is private.” They refused to move the parchment from their chest until the chuckling Theseus turned on his heel and went back into the guest room. A giant pest.  

Once they were sure that Theseus was going to leave them alone for the night, Newt lifted the paper up so they could see what Credence had wanted to be so private. 

— 

_Dearest Newt,_

_Over the course of our adventures_

_together, I’ve… I’ve realized that_

_my pictures are a living record of_

_my falling in love with you. I didn't_

_think that I..could love, really,_

_given everything that happened_

_before Tina took me in but…_

_I really do think I love you, Newt._

_And I–_

_I hope that it's okay to tell you_

_like this? I know confessing to_

_people is better in person but_

_you are not just_ people. _You’re,_

_well, you're you. And I am very_

_glad to know you and I hope you_

_won't hate me after this._

_Please, please tell me if I over-_

_stepped.._

_( Hopefully ) Yours,_

_Credence Barebone_

 —

 It felt like _ages_ before Credence’s phone finally rang around midnight, though it had only been around three hours. He wasn't sure what Newt thought of his gift, or if they would accept his confession, or, God Forbid, reject him. Fear and anxiety made it impossible to sit still, and so he paced back and forth across his room, awaiting a phone call he didn't even know would come.

He would act collected when Newt called, he decided around hour one and a half. There was no need to seem over eager, or desperate to hear from them. A collected man was a good one, some said. He found it..pretty agreeable.

That is, until his phone vibrated and trilled in time with his ringtone. Hastily, all thoughts of acting calm and collect flew out of the window as he threw himself across the bed to take the phone in hand and slide the little green phone across the screen when he saw _Newt Scamander_.

“Hello?”

“Can I come over? And no, this isn't a rejection but I would much rather like to see your face when I say that I love you in return.”

It took several moments for Newt’s words to register in Credence’s brain but the very _second_ they did, he'd exhaled softly and felt the very tops of his cheeks light up with a flush he wouldn't want anyone – especially Newt – to see. 

“Y-you can come over..”

“Good, I’ll be there in…” The very soft rustle of Newt’s arm lifting was heard and Credence felt his stomach flutter and swoop in his nerves. 

Newt liked him _back_. Him. By God, he'd never thought of that eventuality..

“Fifteen minutes?”

“You have to cross town, Newt..”

“I will make it in _ten._ ” He could hear the smile in their voice and bit down lightly on his thumbnail.  

“You just said you loved me, you aren't allowed to _die._ Or get arrested.”

“I’ll drive safely." 

“Good.”

—

The fifteen minute — they did prefer to drive safely, they weren't Theseus — drive was enough to make Newt a little stir crazy, and as they took the stairs two at a time to reach Tina and Credence’s flat, they felt the jitters turn into the slow buzz of little bees fluttering in their belly.

How could they still be nervous to face Credence when they'd already confessed to him over the phone? When _Credence_ had taken the biggest risk out of the two of them and spoken up in the first place. Newt took a steadying breath and clutched the tiny previously unused notebook to their chest as they knocked on the door. 

The moment when Credence opened the door was a heavy one, their eyes locking together for a moment that felt so long it could have been an entire eternity and neither would had cared. Then Credence _smiled_ with a flush high on his cheekbones, the softest and most genuinely smile Newt had ever seen on him and..

And Newt wanted to kiss that smile with every fiber of their being.

But there were other things first. “I, um, made you this. I had a paperblank I never used and it happened to be the right size..”

“Right size for what..?” Credence asked, curiosity taking the smile down several notches as his fingers delicately undid the latch on the side of the notebook only to be faced with...himself.  “Are these all of...me..?”

“Most of them, yes. It seems we have been very good at taking photographs of each other when the other isn't looking..”

It did in fact seem so, as Newt watched Credence flip through the pages with the same sort of careful reference Newt had earlier in the night.

“I know it's not an album but—!”

The rest of Newt’s sentence was muffled against Credence’s tangerine flavored lips, and they'd never been more grateful to be silence in their life. Carefully, they cradled his cheeks in their hands, shifting slightly so the kiss was less of a fleeting peck and more of a real kiss.

Absently, Credence registered a flash through his closed eyelids and reluctantly broke the kiss. “What..?”

“Tina..” Newt said at almost the same time, flushing slightly as they wrapped their arms around Credence securely. “Would you mind giving us some privacy?”

“Thought you two might like to have your first _real_ couple photo be spontaneous.” She winked before handing the developing film over, skipping out of the room with a pleased smile on her lips.

Credence held the polaroid much like it was a baby bird, smiling softly as the kiss developed before his eyes.

Newt nudged his face up with their nose, kissing him again, soft and light as air. “Hey.. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapter titles are taken from exo's discography–

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has a bit of a weird ending, but! i hope you liked it!
> 
> hit me up and talk about my children crewt [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
